


Happy New Year

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, soft boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Just Raphael and Meliorn being soft boyfriends watching the ball drop at midnight.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and soft, I hope you'll like it ❤

Raphael looked over where Meliorn was lounging on the couch and smiled. After years of failed relationship and disappointment he had found love in the form of a sassy seelie knight who accepted him completely and he couldn't have been more in love. In love...they had actually never said the words. Meliorn lifted his eyes and smiled back at Raphael. 

“Come here," said Meliorn softly, “the ball is about to drop.”

“Are you really watching the new years countdown?” replied Raphael, slightly judging his boyfriend.

“Yes.”

“You do know that we are immortal and that it doesn't mean anything?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t you answer me with more than one word?”

“No", answered Meliorn clearly trying to to laugh when Raphael glared at him.

“Stop judging me and join me on the couch" said Meliorn as he lifted the blanket he was currently wrapped in, Raphael rolled his eyes but walked to the couch and plopped down next to his boyfriend. Raphael wrapped his arms around Meliorn, and put his head on Meliorn’s chest. 

On the tv the countdown to the new year started, Meliorn and Raphael counting the last seconds of 2017 until the ball dropped.  
Meliorn lifted Raphael’s head with two fingers under his chin and kissed him softly.

“Happy New Year baby.”

“Happy New Year, I love you" answered Raphael, smiling.

Meliorn smiled and kissed Raphael once more.

“I love you too" Meliorn said against Raphael’s lips.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
